


Pink Is the Color of ...? [podfic]

by litrapod (litra)



Series: amplificathon 2014 [10]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: M/M, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 20-30 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-23
Updated: 2014-03-23
Packaged: 2018-01-16 16:49:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 73
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1354618
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/litra/pseuds/litrapod
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The new element Tony created for his arc reactor core responds to his moods. Once the other Avengers move into the Tower they quickly figure out what all the colors mean. Except one – pink.</p><p>the podfic</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pink Is the Color of ...? [podfic]

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Annehiggins](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Annehiggins/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Pink Is the Color of ...?](https://archiveofourown.org/works/460800) by [Annehiggins](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Annehiggins/pseuds/Annehiggins). 



 

 **Title:**   Pink is the color of...  
**Fandom** :  Avengers  
**Author** : 

###  [Annehiggins](http://archiveofourown.org/users/Annehiggins/pseuds/Annehiggins)

**Reader:** [Litra](http://archiveofourown.org/users/litra)  
**Pairing:**   Steve/Tony  
**Rating:**   teen  
**Length:**   22:11  
**Summary:** The new element Tony created for his arc reactor core responds to his moods. Once the other Avengers move into the Tower they quickly figure out what all the colors mean. Except one – pink.

The original work can be found [Here](http://archiveofourown.org/works/460800)  
Right click to [Download](http://litra.parakaproductions.com/audio/Author_%20Annehiggins/PinkIsTheColorOF....mp3)  
Or check out the google link [Here](https://drive.google.com/file/d/0B1OsQeSzIFcZbmVfV3ZGdkw2NW8/edit?usp=sharing)


End file.
